CRS Reports - 1998
Overview The following are the CRS reports published in 1998 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. CRS Reports are often updated; many are updated multiple times. The links below are to the most recent version of the Report. December * Internet Tax Bills in the 105th Congress (CRS Report 98-509E) (Dec. 31, 1998). * Year 2000 Problem: Potential Impacts on National Infrastructures (CRS Report 98-967) (Dec. 4, 1998). November * Digital Millennium Copyright Act, P.L. 105-304: Summary and Analysis (CRS Report 98-943A) (Nov. 10, 1998). * The Encryption Debate: Intelligence Aspects (CRS Report 98-905) (Nov. 4, 1998). * The Telecommunications Act of 1996 (P.L. 104-104): A Brief Overview (CRS Report 96-223) (Nov. 2, 1998). October * Copyright Term Extension and Music Licensing: Analysis of Sonny Bono Copyright Term Extension Act and Fairness in Music Licensing Act, P.L. 105-298 (CRS Report 98-904A) (Oct. 27, 1998). * State Technology Development Strategies: The Role of High Tech Clusters (CRS Report 98-859 STM) (Oct. 21, 1998). * Television Satellite and Cable REtransmission of Broadcast Video Programming Under the Copyright Act's Compulsory Licenses (CRS Report 98-320) (Oct. 5, 1998). September * WIPO Copyright Treaty Implementation Legislation: Recent Developments (CRS Report (CRS Report 98-463A) (Sept. 24, 1998). * Internet Gambling: A Sketch of Legislative Proposals (With Appendix) (CRS Report 98-757A) (Sept. 14, 1998). * World Intellectual Property Organization Performances and Phonograms Treaty: An Overview (CRS Report 97-523A) (Sept. 10, 1998). * World Intellectual Property Organization Copyright Treaty: An Overview (CRS Report 97-444A) (Sept. 10, 1998). August * Internet Tax Bills in the 105th Congress (CRS Report 98-509) (Aug. 21, 1998). * Internet: An Overview of Six Key Policy Issues Affecting Its Use and Growth (CRS Report 98-67STM) (Aug. 21, 1998). * Proposed U.S. Copyright Term Extension (CRS Report 95-799S) (Aug. 18, 1998). * Music Licensing Copyright Proposals: An Overview of H.R. 789 and S. 28 (CRS Report 97-789A) (Aug. 18, 1998). * Copyright Term Extension and Music Licensing: Review of Recent Developments (CRS Report 98-729A) (Aug. 18, 1998). * Critical Infrastructures: A Primer (CRS Report 98-675stm) (Aug. 13, 1998). * Privacy: An Overview of Federal Statutes Governing Wiretapping and Electronic Eavesdropping (CRS Report 98-326) (Aug. 1, 1998). July * Restrictions on Minor's Access to Material on the Internet (CRS Report 98-328A) (July 16, 1998). * Internet Tax Freedom Act: H.R. 4105 as Passed by the House (CRS Report 98-597E) (July 9, 1998). * Encryption Technology: Congressional Issues (CRS Report IB96039) (July 9, 1998). * Managing Secrecy: Security Classification Reform-The Government Secrecy Act Proposal (CRS Report 98-298gov) (July 8, 1998). June * Constitutionality of Draft Bill to Require Federally Funded Schools and Libraries to Block Minors' Access to Computer Obscenity (CRS Report M-062998) (June 29, 1998). * Internet Domain Names-Background & Policy Issues (CRS Report 97-868) (June 1998). * The Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA) of 1996: Guidance on Frequently Asked Questions (CRS Report 96-805 EPW) (June 4, 1998). * The National Institute of Standards and Technology: An Overview (CRS Report 95-30 SPR) (June 1, 1998). May * Intelligence Collection Platforms: Satellite, Manned Aircraft, and UAVs (CRS Report 98-495) (May 21, 1998). * Collections of Information Antipiracy Act: Summary of H.R. 2652 (CRS Report May 21, 1998) (May 21, 1998). ‎ ‎ * "Digital Era Copyright Enhancement Act": Analysis of H.R. 3048 (CRS Report 98-520A) (May 18, 1998). * Copyright Term Extension: Estimating the Economic Values (CRS Report 98-144E) (May 11, 1998). April * Radiofrequency Spectrum Management (CRS Report 97-218 SPR) (Apr. 23, 1998). * Online Service Provider Copyright Liability: Analysis and Discussion of H.R. 2180 and S.1146 (CRS Report 97-950A) (Apr. 14, 1998). * V-Chip and TV Ratings: Helping Parents Supervise Their Children's Television Viewing (CRS Report 97-43spr) (Apr. 14, 1998). * Online Service Provider Copyright Liability: Analysis and Discussion of H.R. 2180 and S.1146 (CRS Report 97-950A) (Apr. 14, 1998). * Privacy-An Abbreviated Outline of Federal Statutes Governing Wiretapping and Electronic Eavesdropping (CRS Report 98-327) (Apr. 8, 1998). * Point & Click: Internet Searching Techniques (CRS Report 97-556 C) (Apr. 6, 1998). March * Wiretapping, Tape Recorders & Legal Ethics: Questions Posed by Attorney Involvement in Secretly Recorded Conversation (CRS Report 98-251) (Mar. 12, 1998). * Wiretapping, Tape Recorders & Legal Ethics: Questions Posed by Attorney Involvement in Secretly Recorded Conversation (CRS Report 98-250) (Mar. 6, 1998). February * NONE January * NONE Other CRS Reports The following entries list other CRS Reports by year: • 1981 • 1985 • 1987 • 1988 • 1991 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1997 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 • 2018 • 2019 Category:Publication Category:1998